halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: Warhunt/Promethean
** ** * ** ** * * ** ** ** ** * ** *** ** ** *** *** }} "'Promethean'" is the eighth level of the game Halo: Warhunt. It is also the second level to feature a boss battle. Plot After their Lich is shot down, Fireteam Caliber eliminates the remaining Covenant defenses before moving into the Covenant command post. Losing contact with the rest of their team as well as Fireteam Titanium and the Swords of Sanghelios, they eliminate Covenant and Promethean forces in the hangars before unlocking the door to the deeper segments of the base. They free a squad of imprisoned Marines from the structure's brig, and continue to fight their way through before encountering a large horde of Knights that tear through the Marines. Barely escaping, Caliber Five, Julia, and Liana find themselves in a large Forerunner chamber. They set out to destroy a power core at the far end of the chamber in the hopes that it will end the Promethean threat, but are stopped by a pair of Promethean Knights referring to themselves as the twin Knight Commandos. The Commandos summon a host of fellow Prometheans to assist them, but eventually they are defeated, causing the two damaged Knights to retreat. The core is destroyed, deactivating all Prometheans in the vicinity. The group eliminates the remaining Covenant forces, heading back outside where they reunite with Jacques and Cadence. Transcript '{Cutscene}' '''15:01 HOURS' AUGUST 8, 2558 KALINCTON, DELTA SIQ SISTEM Fade from black. Pan over the wreckage of two Liches. Several Unggoy corpses are littered through the debris. Cut to a segment of the Lich as it is lifted up by Spartan Liana Martin. She grunts in pain as she tosses the metal away. Spartans Julia Demos and Caliber Five emerge soon after. Liana sifts through the wreckage, taking out two rocket launchers. She tosses one to Five, who catches it. * Liana: "Today's your lucky day, Five." They hear a shout, and turn to see a pair of Unggoy Imperials and a Sangheili Storm charging at them. Julia unslings her DMR, while Liana hefts up her rocket launcher. Cut to black. {Gameplay} Pelicans, Liches The three Spartans easily dispatch the two Unggoy and Sangheili. * Julia: "Let's take out whoever may be left, and get that AA gun offline." After killing the remaining Covenant survivors, Five destroys the AA gun. * Julia: "Caliber One, Fireteam Titanium, do any of you read me?" * Titanium One (COM): "Roger, Caliber Two." * Cadence (COM): "Loud and clear." * Julia: "We've eliminated most of the Covenant's naval forces, and the Swords of Sanghelios have begun their assault. Our Lich crashed on the platform the Covenant base is on. Should we engage further?" * Cadence (COM): "Affirmative. That was the original mission in the first place. Be cautious though." * Julia: "We will be. Caliber Two, out." Housewarming Party The Spartans open the main door, heading into the first chamber, which is occupied by a squad of Unggoy and a Sangheili. * Liana: "Definitely more houseguests than last time." After killing them, the Spartans move towards the central door, only to find it locked. * Julia: "Hold on, initiating scan." After a few moments: * Julia: "Alright, there are two unlock mechanisms for this door. One in each of the hangars. Let's stick together, and take them out one by one." * Liana: "Roger." The player can choose to go either way; no matter which way they go, they encounter heavy Covenant resistance in the halls leading to the hangars. When they enter the first hangar, they find a pair of Banshee fighters exiting it to engage in battle with the Swords of Sanghelios airships outside. There is are several docked Phantoms defended by multiple Unggoy and Kig-Yar, led by a Sangheili Commander. * Sword Sangheili #1 (COM): "Spartans, it would be most helpful if you eliminated all Covenant forces in the hangar bays. That would save us much distress compared to them commandeering their remaining ships!" * Liana: "You thinking what I'm thinking?" * Julia: "Kill two birds with one stone." After eliminating the Covenant defenders, Julia points out a control panel on Five's HUD. * Julia: "That's our target." Five deactivates the control panel, and a pack of Promethean Crawlers warp into the hangar. * Liana: "Crawlers! Kill the damn bots!" * Julia: "The Prometheans must have been brought back. Let's keep going." After the Crawlers have been destroyed, the Spartans head back through the halls to get to the other hangar, fighting more Crawlers along the way. They reach the other hangar, where they witness a Promethean Knight Battlewagon leaping out of the hangar and landing on a nearby Swords of Sanghelios Banshee, stabbing the pilot through the cockpit's shield. The Banshee then falters, before veering away out of sight. * Liana: "Fucking Knights." The hangar is occupied by a large amount of Covenant and Promethean forces, and several more Phantoms. The Covenant are commanded by a Sangheili Warrior, while a Knight Commander leads the Prometheans. * Julia: "Knight Commander! Watch out for its Incineration Cannon!" After eliminating all enemy forces, Five deactivates the second control panel. The team heads back to the main chamber, where multiple Crawlers and Watchers under a pair of Knights await. Fireteam Caliber destroys them, then heads through the central door, emerging in a second chamber with a central staircase leading down, while a pair of smaller ramps on each side go up to a gravity lift. Suddenly, the entire structure shakes as a reverberating boom thunders through the chamber. * Julia: "What was that?" * Sword Sangheili #2 (COM): "The Ventral Fury just struck the command post's control center. With any luck, the Covenant leadership have been dealt a firm blow." * Julia: "Copy that. Five, Liana, let's go down." If the player heads up the ramps that lead to the gravity lift, they will be launched up while Julia and Liana stay down in the chamber. The player will then exit the lift in the base's command center, where they will find an easter egg. A lone Unggoy is sitting in a command throne, surrounded by Covenant corpses. A makeshift crown is on his head. * Kingly Grunt: "Loyal subjects, your king commands you to get up! The naysayers of the human kingdom and the treacherous orcs of Sanghelios come for your asses! You don't want them to take your asses, do you? Who then shall act as the mules to carry the carts around in my splendid kingdom, eh?" Caliber Five returns to the chamber, and heads down the central staircase. The Spartans find themselves in a room connected to three hallways. * Cadence: "Hey, Caliber Two, I'm losing your signal. What's happening down there? (Static)" * Julia: "Must be the interference from going down so low." Liana attempts to force the door on the right open, to no avail. * Liana: "Well that's one way we can't go." * Julia: "Hang on a second. I'm picking up Marine IFF tags." * Liana: "Here? You must be shitting me." * Julia: "It is possible that the Covenant captured Marines earlier. They could be holding them here for interrogation, or one of their own schemes." * Liana: "Alright, alright. Just show me the way." * Julia: "To the left." Jailbreak The team heads through the door to the left, fighting their way through multiple corridors before reaching a prison block. A group of Sangheili led by a Zealot guard the room, and engage active camouflage upon Fireteam Caliber entering. After they are put down, a Marine comes to the door of one of the cells. * Marine #1: "Thank god! We thought we were as screwed as a Grunt sleeping on the job! Good thing you Spartans showed up." Caliber Five deactivates the cell doors, freeing the Marine squad. * Julia: "How were you captured?" * Marine #1: "We were a part of the forward scouting force for operations on the coast. The Covenant were much more spread out than we thought and jumped us. They killed our Corporal, and took us here." * Liana: "Why the hell would they do that instead of just killing you?" * Marine #2: "I heard a bit of their speech. Some of these Covies seem to be more casual with their language. Two birds were speaking English, and I overheard them planning to use us for something... Don't know what, though." * Julia: "We'll find out about that later. For now, arm yourselves, Marines. You're going to help us break the Covenant from inside." * Marine #3: "Oo-rah!" The Marines grab weapons from the dead Sangheili, and the group backtracks through the corridors, fighting more Covenant forces. They reach the intersection, and head through the second door. The Marines and Spartans find themselves in a large cargo bay, filled with Covenant and Promethean troops alike. * Marine #2: "Ugh, Split-Chins and Robots. My two favorite things." The team eliminates the enemies, before fighting their way through the Covenant and Prometheans occupying the following hallways and chambers. Eventually, they enter a large storage room, only to find it empty. Fade to white. {Cutscene} The Marines spread out, aiming their weapons around the room. Liana stomps forward, bearing her MA5D Assault Rifle. Julia lowers her DMR and scans the room, while Five stares up at the ceiling. * Marine #3: "You think they knew we were comin'?" * Marine #1: "Maybe they got scared and ran away." Liana holds up a hand, tightening it into a fist. * Liana: "Quiet." The Marines stop, and one shows discomfort on his face. * Marine #1: "Wait, you hear that?" Julia grips her DMR in response. * Julia: "Yeah, I do." A low-pitched humming is heard. Suddenly, a Promethean Knight teleports into the room, screeching as it impales one of the Marines on its hardlight blade. * Marine #4: "Agh!" Liana turns around, charging towards the Knight. * Liana: "Hostile contact!" She rams the Knight, slamming it into a wall as it drops the motionless Marine. Liana roars as the Knight stumbles, grabbing its faceplate and ripping it open. The Knight screams as its glowing skull is revealed, only to be cut short as Liana fires her assault rifle into its face. The Knight stops and falls to the ground, disappearing in a flurry of particles. The other Marines stare at her in disbelief. * Marine #2: "Hardcore." Suddenly, three more Knights appear, boxing in the Marines and Spartans. * Julia: "Open fire! Target their cores!" Fireteam Caliber fires their weapons at one Knight, destroying both of its cores before a Marine shoots it in the face, destroying it. The rest of the Marines focus fire on another Knight, destroying its cores as well and knocking it off-balance. Before they can finish it off, however, several more Knights appear, screeching as they rush into the fray. Before they even reach the UNSC troops however, even more Knights spawn one by one, beginning to fill up the once empty chamber. * Liana: "Get to the door!" The Spartans and Marines sprint towards a door on the other side of the room, the Prometheans right behind them. The door opens, letting Liana and Julia through. Caliber Five reaches the door and turns around, hurling a Frag Grenade into the horde. It explodes, disintegrating several Knights, giving the Marines a chance to run towards the door. However, another Knight teleports between them and Five, screeching as it shoves Five through the doorway. Five struggles to his feet to view the carnage. Cut to the Marines, as they are surrounded by the Knights. One screams as a Promethean impales him; two more are mowed down by hardlight particles. The last Marine cowers to the ground as the Knights surround him, sobbing hysterically. * Marine #1: "No! Please! No!" Cut to the hallway where the Spartans are, as Five watches the Knights pounce on the Marine. His screams echo throughout the structure, but are muted as the door slams shut. Five looks up to see Julia panting as she slumps near the door's controls. * Julia: "Oh God..." Liana stands in a corner, her fists balled up. The Marine's screams can still be narrowly heard through the walls. * Liana: "It's like losing Sampson all over again..." Five lifts himself up and brushes past Julia and Liana, stopping at another door. He turns around. * Five: "Ma'am, we've still got a mission to do. That's our priority." Julia sighs and gets up, walking over to Five. * Julia: "You're right." The three Spartans head through the door and exit the hallway. The Marine's screams can still be heard, but cut off abruptly. Cut to a large Forerunner chamber where Fireteam Caliber emerges. A loud whirring sounds through the building. Liana walks around in awe, staring up at two large balconies on each side of the chamber. * Liana: "This sure as hell ain't Covenant." * Julia: "This is Forerunner architecture. This must be the reason why Grono 'Yendam came here." Five walks past both of them and points to a large Forerunner device sitting at the other end of the chamber. It is the source of the mechanical noises. * Five: "More specifically that." Julia takes a step forward, pressing a button on the side of her helmet to scan the device. * Julia: "Certainly doing something. If we destroy it, it could disrupt the Prometheans, or put and end to them altogether." Suddenly, the device begins to emit a bright light, and its reverberations grow louder. * ??? #1: "Ah, so the humans are learning." Liana brings up her assault rifle, sweeping the area for a sign of the voice. * Liana: "Who and where the hell are you?" * ??? #1: "Still so primitively aggressive though. Just like you, brother." Liana stops in her tracks, confused at the turn of the events. The device begins to charge up. * ??? #2: "Silence your tongue, brother. Our aim is to fight these Demons, not each other." The device continues to charge. * ??? #1: "Very well, brother." The device stops charging, releasing a shockwave that knocks Fireteam Caliber to the ground. As they get up, they slowly turn their gazes upwards. Cut to the balconies, which each have a Promethean Knight Commander on them. The larger Commander steps forward, rattling its faceplate as it looks down upon the Spartans. Cut to the Knight's faceplate as it grumbles. * ??? #2: "Demons." * Liana: "And who the hell are you creeps?" * ??? #2: "I am Zevezin." Cut to the smaller Knight on the other platform. * ??? #1: "And I am Chravezin. We are the Knight Commandos, tasked guardians of the Producer's shrine. Unfortunately for you, humans, you do not meet the required parameters to gain access, let alone destroy the Producer." Cut to Liana as she grips her assault rifle. * Liana: "And you think that two measly Bots are gonna stop us?" Cut back to the twin Knight Commandos, who exchange glances with each other before swerving back to the Spartans. * Chravezin: "Foolish human." Zevezin rears his head back and roars, opening his faceplate to reveal his glowing skull. Cut to black. {Gameplay} Double Trouble Multiple Promethean Crawlers, Watchers, and Knights spawn into the shrine. The Commandos lead them into battle against the Spartans. * Liana: "I've got the feeling that we're not gonna get to that Producer thingie until we take care of these guys." Fireteam Caliber combats the Commandos and their Prometheans. Once one of the two Commandos is heavily wounded, he will become immobilized and a stasis field will appear around him. This will cause the other Knight Commando to charge the player. Once the second Knight is down, a stasis field appears around him. * Liana: "Blow that thing, Five!" Five destroys the Producer, causing any remaining Prometheans to disintegrate. Fade to black. {Cutscene} Caliber Five walks away from the remains of the Producer, joining Julia and Liana at the stasis fields surrounding the twin Knight Commandos. * Liana: "Big brutes shut themselves inside these stasis fields. Wusses." Julia looks down at several piles of ashes marking the resting places of the other Prometheans. * Julia: "Well, the Producer sure did a number on the Prometheans... But why haven't these two been destroyed?" * Zevezin: "You still have much to learn, Demon." Cut to Zevezin and Chravezin, who lie damaged inside their respective stasis fields, their faceplates destroyed. * Chravezin: "We are not born of this Producer..." * Liana: "Shut up, tin can. You're trapped here." Chravezin chuckles, lifting his gaze to meet Liana's. * Chravezin: "How naive to assume so." * Zevezin: "We shall meet again, Demons. Next time, you will not be so lucky." Suddenly, the Knights' forms turn blue, emitting a blinding light before disappearing. Liana watches as the stasis fields disperse, before turning around to face the other two Spartans. She lifts her hands up in a casual fashion. * Liana: "What did I say? Wusses." Fade to black. {Gameplay} * Julia: "Let's get back out there. The battle might still be going on outside." Fireteam Caliber heads through the base, fighting Covenant reinforcements, but no Prometheans. * Liana: "Looks like that Promethean repellent really worked." The Spartans enter the chamber with the gravity lift. * Cadence: "Spartans, you there? Finally, got the connection back." * Julia: "Sir, what's going on up there?" * Cadence: "Don't know what you did, but it blasted all the Prometheans planet-wide. The Covenant forces are making a last stand at the courtyard of the command base. UNSC and Swords of Sanghelios forces are giving them hell." Fireteam Caliber ascends to the main chamber, where they find a squad of Sword Sangheili and Unggoy fighting two Mgalekgolo. * Sword Sangheili #3: "Spartans! Help us down these Lekgolo!" Once the Mgalekgolo are downed, the entrance door opens, revealing the courtyard. Among the wreckage of the two Liches are Covenant forces led by a Sangheili Zealot, fighting a squad of Marines. The Spartans and Swords of Sanghelios assist the Marines, and once the Covenant are defeated, the battle ends. {Cutscene} A Swords of Sanghelios Phantom and a UNSC Pelican fly towards the plateau, where the Unggoy and Marines are cheering, while the Sangheili lift up their energy swords in triumph. The Pelican's bay door opens, and Cadence and Jacques jump out of the dropship as it lands, followed closely by Fireteam Titanium. Julia, Liana, and Five walk up to them, and Cadence takes off his helmet, with several cuts and bruises marking his face. * Cadence: "Good to see you safe, Spartans." Jacques takes off his helmet, a grin plastered onto his face. * Jacques: "What did you even do? That was a pretty crazy stunt." Julia turns her head to Jacques and shrugs. * Julia: "I'll explain it to you along the way. We need a science team down here." * Jacques: "Alright then." The Spartan teams head back onto the Pelican, lifting off as the Swords of Sanghelios file onto the Phantom and a second Pelican heads down to pick up the Marines. Fade to black. Fade from black. The UNSC ''Horus is in orbit around Kalincton with a steady stream of Pelicans heading to and fro. The Swords of Sanghelios fleet is near the edge of the planet, waiting to be cast off.'' * Oln 'Parvam (COM): "Farewell, Captain Brooks." * Brooks (COM): "As to you, Fleet Master 'Parvam." The Swords of Sanghelios cruisers activate their shields as several slipspace portals open. The warships fly through the portals, which close, creating small shockwaves that eventually dissipate. Fade to black. Fade from black. The twin Knight Commandos walk through a Covenant corridor, flanked by a pair of Promethean Watchers repairing them. They enter a large two-story chamber, bowing down as the Watchers finish their repairs and fly away.'Note: All Sangheili and Prometheans are speaking in the Sangheili language.'' * '''Zevezin: "Field Master 'Yendam." Cut to a terrace on the upper level where an emerald-clad Sangheili Zealot stands. Grunting in acknowledgement, he leaps down from his terrace, landing in front of the two Knights. * Grono 'Yendam: "You were damaged... I deduce that you failed your objective?" The Sangheili tromps up to Chravezin, still on his knees. * Chravezin: "Your assumptions are correct, Field Master. The Producer has been destroyed, as have all Covenant forces located there." Grono leers at Chravezin's faceplate, breaking off and growling. * Grono 'Yendam: "And how could you let such a failure happen?" * Zevezin: "Demons, your excellency. Three of them." Grono stops in his tracks, turning around. * Grono 'Yendam: "Yet you, numbering two, could not slay a single one? While I have slain these abominations before?" The Knight Commandos lower their heads in shame. * Zevezin: "Yes, Field Master. But, there is still a human ship there. The one that harbored these Demons." Grono pauses, pondering the new information. * Grono 'Yendam: "Summon my Prometheans. We shall make preparations to journey to Kalincton at once." * Chravezin: "But your excellency, surely you understand that the Universal Resonance does not have the firepower to match a human cruiser many times its size?" Grono strides towards the door, halting to address Chravezin. * Grono 'Yendam: "Of course I do, Commando. I shall leash a segment of the flotilla to bring along, and we shall pounce on their unsuspecting hides. We go for their reactor and bridge, and retake the Forerunners' shrine." Grono continues his march, exiting the chamber through the door. Cut to black. Level ends. Achievements *Producer - Complete "Promethean" *Priority - Defeat the Promethean Knight Commandos without killing any of their minions in "Promethean" Trivia *The Kingly Grunt easter egg can be found on this level in the Covenant base's command center. Category:Halo: Warhunt